


Wedding Bells

by talesofsymphoniac



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Dancing, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Purple Prose AU, Seraph Alisha, Seraph Rose, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10028435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/pseuds/talesofsymphoniac
Summary: At their friends' wedding, Rose and Alisha reflect on the relationship between humans and the seraphim after all these years. They also flirt quite a bit.Written for Day Five of Rosali Week 2017: Stay with me.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tea Time With Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048455) by [SilverKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverKitsune/pseuds/SilverKitsune). 



> For those of you out there who don't know, the Purple Prose AU is basically a series of fics written by a few different authors exploring Sorey's legacy in Glenwood after he falls asleep. For example, people write (often hilariously terrible) books about him, have historical debates about who he was in love with, etc. I highly recommend you check it out if you haven't already, there's plenty of hilarity, worldbuilding that makes me want to attend Glenwood colleges, and thought-provoking meta-commentary on our own society to be found. All the Purple Prose AU fics can be found by clicking the "Purple Prose AU" link next to "Collections."
> 
> Enjoy!

Elysia hadn’t changed much since Alisha first stumbled across it all those centuries ago; it was a little busier, perhaps, as humans and seraphim alike made pilgrimages to the historic area, but the villagers had everything in their power to preserve it, and it was as green and peaceful as ever.

Today, though, was something of an anomaly. The place was abuzz with activity. Underneath the large canopy had been set up on the hillside, dozens of humans and seraphim enjoyed the party. Music rang through the air as the guests danced and helped themselves to the grand feast that had been prepared for the occasion.

Rose and Alisha were sitting at one of the smaller tables on the edge, watching the spectacle. Rose helped herself to another mabo curry bun while Alisha watched the scene play out, a soft smile on her face.

“It really is a beautiful wedding,” she said, fingers fiddling idly with the silver bracelet on her left wrist.

Rose nodded, swallowing before she spoke. “Lailah really outdid herself with the decor, that’s for sure.” The woman had gone above and beyond the call of duty, fashioning thousands of paper flowers that hung from the canopy, decorated the tables and the altar and even the cake, each different flower chosen with care. The couple had had their own specifications, of course, but what they hadn’t been particular about, Lailah had taken care of admirably. The result was immaculate, like something out of a fairytale.

“I can’t believe Edna agreed to make the cake!”

Rose snorted. “More like she insisted on it. Said anyone else would mess it up, so she _guessed_ she had no choice.”

“How sweet.”

“Literally,” Rose added.

Alisha smiled at that, finding the girl in question in the crowd. As she watched, Edna gave Mikleo what looked like quite a stern lecture. Sorey stood beside him, holding his hand and laughing at whatever it was Edna was saying while Mikleo made a face. As she watched, he shook his head and opened his arms for a rare hug between the two. Alisha felt something sentimental glow in her chest; for all their bickering, Mikleo and Edna really did care for each other.

Rose followed her gaze, snickering a little as Edna pulled back from the hug, lightly punching Mikleo’s arm as she did so. “You know, I can’t believe they’re doing this just to spite those Pen U idiots. I don’t get why they still get to Mikleo so badly after all these years.” She swirled her straw around the fruity drink she’d been sipping at. “I mean, Sorey’s the type to want to shove his one and only in everyone’s faces, but not Mikleo so much.”

She was right about Sorey, that was for sure. Alisha shrugged. “It’s the principle of the thing, I suppose. These self-proclaimed historians ignoring all the evidence in front of them. Disregarding an entire village of primary sources?” She shook her head, a slight smile betraying her amusement. “I think it offends MIkleo’s scholarly sensibilities.”

Rose cracked a grin at that. “True. But I don’t know what he expects. Humans like that aren’t going to suddenly start accepting our contributions.”

“Ah, but you think those two would give up on their dream so easily?”

Most humans could now see seraphim, and young Princess Alisha would have been brought to joyful tears by the now-ubiquitous sight of seraphim walking and talking with humans in the cities. Despite the progress, there were still difficulties in coexistence; there always were, between beings of such different cultures. Most academics were perfectly eager to incorporate newfound seraphic knowledge to the records of human history, but there were those hesitant to accept their testimony and records, citing excuses like the supposedly biased and untrustworthy memories of long-lived seraphim.

Human-seraphim coexistence wasn’t a simple thing by any means, but even though conflicts of that sort frustrated Mikleo to no end, he kept at it: the next stage of a dream that he and Sorey had never stopped working toward.

Rose hummed. “I guess not. But it’s not like it’s just Pendrago. So many people can only think of seraphim as elemental playthings for humans, even now. I mean, when was the last time anyone asked you about your centuries working with the Council of Hyland? Nope, it’s always the same old nonsense about your human life. ‘What was it like, fighting against the Lord of Calamity?’ ‘What kind of person was Sir Sergei?’ ‘Were you in love with Shepherd Sorey?’” Her dissatisfaction grew as she ranted, peaking as she asked the last question with the most mocking simper she could manage.

Alisha had to laugh at Rose’s antics. “To be fair, those are legends now, unlike some health care reform from a few hundred years ago.”

“It’s the principle of the thing,” Rose said firmly. Alisha stuck her tongue out at the echo of her earlier words, and Rose made a face right back, and they broke down into a fit of giggles.

“Well,” Rose said when the laughter had stopped. “At least I can rest easy knowing I’ve made my millions off those suckers.”

“Forget _The Legend of the Shepherd’s Legacy_ ,” Alisha said, her eyes sparkling with mischief. “The real legend should have been your business sense.”

While Alisha had spent most of her life as a seraph in Ladylake doing what she could to help the people of Hyland, Rose had spent her time wandering. She’d served as Prime Lord for a few Shepherds and Sub Lord for a few more, but when she wasn’t attached to a Shepherd, she’d continued her work with the Sparrowfeathers as an advisor. Mikleo’s fan club had been her idea, and she’d convinced the Sparrowfeathers to publish most of his books, along with other adaptations of their journey with Sorey.

 _The Legend of the Shepherd’s Legacy_ was Alisha’s favorite, and Sorey agreed that it was one of the most entertaining versions he’d found. Rose and Mikleo hated it, Rose so much that she’d released _The Legend of the Shepherd’s Legacy: Annotated by Shepherd Rose._ Rose’s commentary, scathing and sparkling in equal measure, was, of course, the real reason it was Alisha’s favorite.

Even the mention of the novel had Rose scowling adorably. “That book was a _mess,_ Alisha, don’t remind me of it.” She groaned, holding her head in her hands like she had a migraine at just the thought. “Why did I have to be _his_ legacy, anyway? Did they forget I was ‘The Shepherd’ too? For way longer, even! And, hey, weren’t we _just_ talking about horrible portrayals of the seraphim?”

Alisha fought laughter; this rant was nothing she hadn’t heard before. She could probably recite it from memory by now. “It was terrible, and you _still_ found a way to profit from it.”

At this, Rose sat up straight again, her usual swagger restored. “The world wanted the truth, and who was I to deny them?” Then Rose pursed her lips, shooting Alisha a pointed glare. “They sure tightened up copyright law after that, though.”

Alisha fussed with her hair, grinning apologetically. “It was the right thing to do… probably.”

Rose stuck her tongue out again and then set aside her drink, outstretching her hand for Alisha to take. “Hey, wanna dance?”

“Oh!” Alisha started, pleased, and took the hand Rose offered her. “Sure.”

Rose dragged her to the area that had been deemed the dance floor, wrapping an arm around Alisha’s waist. Alisha’s heart fluttered; Rose looked gorgeous in the afternoon light, and Alisha loved any excuse to see her girlfriend dressed so formally. She’d even let Alisha do her hair today, pinning it up artfully.

She was breathtaking, and as they danced, swaying back and forth as they pressed close together, Alisha couldn’t help thinking how lucky she was.

A few moments into their dance, Rose made a little chuckling sound in Alisha’s ear. “I know I’ve said it already, but those nerds _would_ use academic discourse as an excuse to finally tie the knot.”

Alisha grinned, her cheek rubbing against Rose’s. “Well, when you put it like that." Rose was so warm, and her hair smelled so nice, and Alisha felt herself relax, secure in their embrace. "I’m glad for them.”

“Yeah,” Rose agreed, her thumb smoothing gently over Alisha’s waist as they moved to the music. “If anyone deserves it, it’s them.” She hesitated. Then, in a voice uncharacteristically quiet: “Hey… have you ever thought about getting married?”

Alisha gasped, almost pulling away from Rose, needing to see her face. “What?!”

“I’m not asking-- not right now,” Rose said quickly, and Alisha allowed her to pull her closer to herself. “But… maybe someday?”

Alisha, though initially surprised that Rose had brought up the topic, didn’t have to think much about it. She kissed Rose’s cheek, pleased to feel Rose's tension melt away, as safe in Alisha's arms as she felt in Rose's. Had she really been so nervous to bring this up? Alisha squeezed the hand she was holding, a comforting gesture. “That sounds really nice,” she said softly, and she could hear Rose’s breath catch. “I’d like that.”

“Really?” Rose’s voice was full of pure wonder, and maybe she was embarrassed for that, because she started speaking quickly, as if to cover it up. “Well, we definitely couldn’t do it for at least a few decades, or it’ll just look like we’re copying them.”

“Of course,” Alisha agreed, just to humor her. “You’d look cute in a wedding dress, I think.”

Rose stumbled a bit over one of her steps, and Alisha loved the rare occasions she managed to be the one to fluster Rose. “Well,” she recovered quickly, “only if you’re wearing a matching one, princess.”

“Of course,” Alisha said again, and Rose pulled back so she could look Alisha in the eyes. Alisha slid her hand from Rose’s shoulder to her cheek, admiring the pink flush it had taken on.

Rose hummed. “Love you,” she murmured, pressing their foreheads together.

Alisha kissed her then, just brushing their lips together. “I love you, too.”

The two finished their dance, enjoying the quiet moment to themselves before heading back into the fray.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like quite a few entries in the Purple Prose AU make reference to human historians completely disregarding the testimonies of seraphim regarding their experiences or even seraphic culture. I wanted to explore that idea just a little more, especially given how Tales of Zestiria the X seems to enjoy characterizing the seraphim lately.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
